The Long Lost Malfoy
by eurogirl14
Summary: Indeterminable Hiatus. The Malfoys had a daughter. She was kidnapped not long after she was born. Now, years later, Draco runs across someone who looks a lot like him. Who is she? Is she his long lost sister? Rated for language in later chapters! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the non-original Harry Potter characters. Everything else belongs to the lucky J.K.R.**

A/N: Ok, this is a revised version of the first chapter. Hopefully this is better than the last.

* * *

_**The Long-Lost Malfoy**_

Prologue

A scream tore out of the lady's mouth. She was lying on a bed, her blond hair sticking to her head with sweat as she labored to birth the baby in her. She was in the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, along with her husband and three-year old son. Narcissa Malfoy gave a final scream as the baby finally decided it was ready to enter the world. The baby was picked up for cleaning as Narcissa's son Draco jumped on the bed to hug his mother and her husband Lucius bent down and gave her a loving kiss.

"It's a girl!" The nurse announced. She turned to Narcissa and Lucius. "What would you like to name her?" she asked, giving the little girl to her mother so she could fill out the birth certificate.

Looking at Lucius, Narcissa thought about all the names they had come up with. Finally making up her mind, Narcissa answered with conviction, "Marianela Helaine Malfoy."

"Nice choice, darling, I love it," Lucius said to his tired wife.

"Mummy, is the baby going home with us? Is she my new little sister?" Draco demanded.

"Yes, honey, the baby is going home with us and she will be your new little sister," Narcissa said to the little boy curled up next to her on the bed.

After Narcissa yawned a couple of times, Lucius decided to take Draco and give Narcissa some time to rest. Lucius took Draco home, promising both him and Narcissa that he and Draco would come back the next day. As she was falling asleep, the nurse came in to put Marianela in her crib.

* * *

The first thing Narcissa did when she woke up was to check the crib for her baby, her miracle. Marianela was a miracle in Narcissa and Lucius's eyes because it was very rare for Malfoys to have more than one child, let alone a girl.

When Narcissa realized that Marianela was not in her crib, she screamed. A loud, terrified scream that woke many patients and alerted the Healers and nurses to the fact that something was wrong. The same nurse from the day before, the one who birthed Marianela, rushed into the room and gave Narcissa a Calming Potion. After she had calmed down, the nurse was able to understand that Narcissa had woken up to find her newborn girl missing. With that in mind, she alerted the entire hospital staff, and flooed Lucius, asking him and Draco to come and look after Narcissa as the staff searched the hospital. Lucius was furious; why would someone kidnap his daughter? After searching the hospital for hours, they finally gave up.

Lucius put an article in the _Daily Prophet_ telling about the kidnap and showing a reward for 100 galleons if someone could find her and return her or give information that would lead to her return. Many people came with sightings, but all were false.

After about a month of searching, Marianela was declared dead.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? Please review. I need suggestions for the next chapter. Also, please read my other stories; I need suggestions for other chapters there, too. Thanks!!


	2. AN

A/N: Sorry everyone, but I'm removing this story. I lost inspiration for it years ago, and when I went back to see if I could fix it, I realized that I couldn't. I wasn't into Harry Potter enough anymore to continue with the story. Thank you all for sticking with me while I tried to see if the story could be salvaged. Thank you all who Favorited or Alerted my story, it helped my writing ego to be told that people like my writing enough to stick with it. If anyone wants to adopt this story, send me a private message with your email, and I can send you what has been posted already and any fragments of future chapters, if you want them.

If you still like my writing, I should be posting new stories withing the next month or so. None will be Harry Potter, they will most likely be CSI:NY and Band of Brothers, maybe an NCIS story too.

Again, thank you for your support. This story will be removed by August 8. Again, contact me if you want to adopt this story.


	3. AN 2

**A/N:** I know I said I'd take all my stories down a while ago, but I just never got around to it. Now, I've gotten reviews that say they like the story and would like for me to continue it, but I can't find my muse anymore. I wrote this when I was in my early to mid teens, and have matured since then.

For the anonymous person or persons who left the last two reviews for this story, I do not appreciate being called a "little pig" or a "dume kid" and hearing that you hate me. One, please correct your spelling, you apparently have no right to call me dumb. Two, why would you anonymously insult me, then not tell me why you think I am those things, or what you hate about me or the story. Seriously? And yes, I have removed your reviews, because they were not worth anything to me, and so that anyone reading reviews for this story would not be subjected to them.

For anyone who actually liked this story, what little there was of it, it's still up for adoption if you want to try and continue or revamp it. Otherwise, I will make a concerted effort to remove all my stories by next weekend.

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and to those who weren't lovely, well, I hope no other author has to suffer because of your nasty reviews.

Sincerely,

eurogirl14


End file.
